Karma
by ko-chan-the-blueberry-donut
Summary: Futaba gets more than what she bargained for when she proposes Akechi is gay. Futaba/Goro Futaba/Akechi


Summary: Futaba gets more than what she bargained for when she proposes Akechi is gay. Futaba/Goro

Disclaimer: I don't Persona 5

* * *

"He's gotta be gay."

The other phantom thieves looked towards their youngest member curiously, blinking several times, not quite getting her statement.

"What?" Akira asked her. Futaba rolled her eyes.

"Akechi—he's gotta be gay." Futaba repeated. Everyone blinked at her before Ryuji starting snickering into his coffee, trying in vain to hold in his laughter.

"That's… interesting." Makoto was able to voice out.

"How do you know?" Ann asked. Futaba scoffed.

"Come on! Don't tell me you guys haven't realized it! He's always coming in here to flirt with Akira! I've been watching them dance around each other and I'm waiting for my OTP to become canon!"

Akira dropped the mug he was cleaning while Ryuji spat out his coffee, laughing obnoxiously. Even the rest of the Phantom Thieves looked amused.

"F-Flirt?" Akira parroted. Futaba wagged a finger, grinning.

"Come onnnnn. He's never once ogled Makoto, Haru, or Ann! And don't deny it boys! I know you guys done it!" Here Yusuke, Ryuji, and Akira spluttered, faces turning red. The three mentioned girls blushed prettily at the thought of Akira ogling them.

"I-I would never degrade myself with something so improper!" Yusuke exclaimed. Futaba gave him a deadpan look.

"Says the guy who has entire drawing collections of these three." She voiced. Now it was Makoto, Haru, and Ann turn to splutter, turning their glares onto Yusuke. He shrunk down in the booth, sweating at the women eyeing him.

"It's purely for artistic purposes I swear!" Yusuke cried as they proceed to wail on him.

"Ha! Serves you right, Yusuke! You know our ladies are fierce!" Ryuji was dying with how much he was laughing. Futaba's grin grew even wider.

"So I guess those pictures I found on your phone are just for art as well, Ryuji?" Futaba sang sung and the three angry women turned their attention to the blonde next. He waved his hands in front of him rapidly.

"She's lying! I respect each and every one of you!" now it was Ryuji's turn to fight off the girls trying to get his phone. Meanwhile Futaba busied herself with stealing Ryuji and Yusuke's curry as Akira sighed, sliding into their empty spots. He gave her a stern look.

"You just love to tease everyone, don't you?" he scolded, but Futaba knew he wasn't really mad. He could never be mad at her. Futaba grinned maniacally, rubbing her hands together.

"It's more fun that way! Life's too short to not torment one's friends." Futaba answered gleefully. Akira eyed her in disapproval.

"One day it's going to bite you in the butt, you know." Akira remarked. Futaba shrugged.

"Oh hush, no one can out-tease me! Now, back to the matter at hand, Akira, when are you and Akechi gonna tie the knot? Do you think he's going to confess to you? Ohhh won't it be cute if you do some cheesy stuff like kiss in the rain?" Futaba snickered. Suddenly, Akira smirked, seeing something behind her.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Akechi yourself?" Akira grinned. Futaba stopped laughing, blinking and turned to see Goro Akechi, the one and only detective prince giving her a stern look. She paled, wondering why Akechi suddenly seemed scary.

Akechi then smiled his usual polite smile, but Futaba still felt wary. There was something about Akechi that seemed off. She hoped he was just annoyed with work and not because he heard her.

"I'm sorry, what was that you were saying about me and Akira kissing, Sakura?" Akechi asked nicely, but Futaba felt warning bells go off into her head. So much for not hearing her…

"Errr… ummm…" Futaba unintelligently replied. Akechi moved closer to her, and Akira smirked.

"I'll leave this gremlin to you Akechi. Hey guys, let's go up to my room." Akira called to the others. They saw Akechi looking down at Futaba, and they knew the navigator was finally caught. Not arguing, they dragged Ryuji and Yusuke's unconscious bodies upstairs. When the door clicked, signifying she was on her own, Futaba nervously laughed.

"I-I was just joking Akechi! I always tease everybody." Futaba tried to show no offense, but what scared her is that Akechi smirked, eyeing her darkly. Futaba gulped, backing up into the booth. Akechi came closer, kneeling into the booth.

"So my sexuality is interesting to you?" he said smoothly, looking sadistically delighted at her squirming. Futaba blushed.

"W-well! I mean! You never look at Makoto, Ann, or Haru so I just assumed…"

Here his eyes turned hungry and his smile was predatory, making her heart race. Why did he look like he wanted to eat her up?

"Perhaps someone else suits my tastes better? Did that occur to you?" he asked her, still with that smooth voice of his. Futaba felt the effects from his maxed-out charm intensely. Akechi crawled closer to her, lifting a gloved hand to finger her cheek. Futaba gulped as Akechi smirked wider.

"O-oh? W-w-who?" Futaba stuttered out. Akechi inched his face closer, his lips so close to hers, but before Futaba could freak out, he turned his lips towards her ear, one of his hands snaking up to her neck where he cradled her head and the other on her hip, drawing circles into her flesh under her shirt. Futaba blushed brighter.

"Oh, you know, she's pretty mischievous. She likes to tease others, but it seems when it's her turn, she turns into a shy mouse." His tongue darted out and it licked her earlobe. Futaba gasped as Akechi started placing open mouthed kiss on her throat, biting and sucking lightly.

"I-I'm not a mouse!" Futaba protested, her breath hitching when Akechi found a sensitive spot to suck on. He chuckled, sucking the spot even harder. Futaba was sure all the blood vessels in her face were going to burst soon. "A-A-Akechi! That's going to leave a mark!" she cried.

"Good." He told her bluntly. His hand at her waist went under her shirt, caressing more of her skin, teasing just below her chest. Futaba gasped. "Then people will know you're mine."

"I didn't agree to this!" Futaba whined, but it was cut short by a moan escaping her as Akechi towered over her, tilting her head so their mouths could meet. He ravished her mouth, tongue caressing hers possessively. Futaba squeaked.

Yup. Those blood vessels must've burst by now.

Futaba didn't know what to do. She's never kissed anyone. Akechi dominated her, aggressively wrestling her tongue with his. Video games did not prepare her for this! She shyly stroked his tongue back as her adrenaline went into overload while Akechi continue to pet her. He growled appreciatively at her response. He ripped off one of his gloves roughly, his bare hand now caressing under her breasts, skin on skin. Futaba felt hot all over, as his other hand clutched at her hair.

'_Dating sims did not prepare me for this. Dating sims did not prepare me for this. Datingsimsdidnotpreparemeforthis!' _

"Wrap your arms around me, little mouse." Akechi took his hand out from under her shirt and grasped one of her wrists. Futaba numbly followed, her brain pretty much short circuited already, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with his hair a little. Akechi smirked down at her flushed face. His usual princely smile came upon his face then, laughing at her softly. "You're so cute."

"T-Then I can go?" Futaba asked in a daze. Akechi's eyes darkened and Futaba knew her answer. He inched his face closer to hers, frowning.

"Now, little mouse, I have to teach you a lesson first. Not noticing my affection? I can forgive that. You're too sheltered after all. But to outright say I'm after Joker needs to get itself out of your head as fast as possible. And the only way to do that is to stake my claim on you." Akechi told her menacingly. Futaba gulped, feeling dizzy from his personality changes.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Futaba exclaimed.

"Considering you haven't pushed me away once already tells me your answer." Akechi smirked. Futaba spluttered.

"B-but! You maxed out your charm! It feels too good! You must have a cheat code!" Futaba cried, pointing at him. Akechi looked downright amused.

"I maxed out my charm, huh? Is it stronger than Joker's?" Akechi teased, but Futaba could see if she picked the wrong one, there would be consequences. Futaba face was practically glowing. How have her blood vessels not burst yet?

"I-I'm not the best judge here." Futaba tried to weasel out of the question, and her answer made Akechi's face darken again. Futaba cursed herself. Akechi pinned her down on the booth again, biting harder on the sensitive spot on her neck.

"It seems I need to do more convincing for my little mouse to give me the correct answer." He bit down and Futaba winced, knowing there would definitely be a bruise there. He licked the spot gently, soothing her. She slid her hands over his chest and Akechi gave a growl of approval, using a hand to cup her ass and pull her closer to him. Futaba felt every muscle he had as they rubbed against each other, and it did nothing to stop the harsh beating of her heart. On the contrary, it only served to make her more hot and bothered.

Akechi rejoining their lips didn't help her sensory overlord either. She could smell only him. She could feel only him. She could taste only him. Her senses, her very being, was dominated by Goro Akechi and it felt so good that she felt she was going to explode, and she wasn't sure if any revival spell could bring her back.

She snaked her hands up shyly, playing with his hair softly, an attempt to stay grounded, but even touching the skin on the back of his neck with her hands electrified her as well as him. His hand tightened on her ass as they rubbed against each other. Was she affecting him in the way he was her? Did she make his entire being ignite like an inferno with every brush of friction like he was doing to her?

As if sensing her dazed state, Akechi parted from her, staring down at her curiously. Futaba stared back, sure she was in another world, because there was no way these feelings were of this world.

Her hands reached up, cupping his cheeks, surprising Akechi before Futaba smashed their lips together clumsily, her inexperience clear. However, it didn't matter to Akechi, who groaned in pleasure and leaned her back against the booth softly. His gloveless hand came up, caressing her neck and cheek tenderly, before slowly parting from her mouth the final time. They stared at each other, panting, unsure of what to do now.

After a few moments, Akechi seemed to have decided she had enough torment, and separated from her painstakingly slow. He stood up, replacing his glove on his hand, never taking his eyes away from Futaba, laying there, blushing prettily just for him. Not Joker.

The beast inside him was sated for now, but he knew he'd come back for her, and make her fully his. He was too greedy—too selfish—to let her out of his clutches now that he's gotten a taste. She shouldn't have kissed him like that. She shouldn't have given affection.

Now he can't let her go.

Masking his feelings, he gave her a polite grin, holding out a hand to her to help her up.

"I think you've kept Akira and the others waiting long enough, Sakura. I just wanted to stop by, but I'll be heading out now." He told her in his usual princely attitude. Futaba took his hand shakily, not easily recovered from his passion like he was. He was careful to not pull her to him again. If he got his arms around her, he'd steal her away forever.

"T-Thanks." Futaba said, the aftereffects of their kisses leaving her body humming. She watched Akechi go before wobbling up the steps towards Akira's room. She opened the door to see her comrades.

The Phantom Thieves took one look at her, registering the pretty blush, the multiple love bites on her neck, the dazed expression, and couldn't help but grin.

"So… Futaba." Akira started, grinning teasingly. "Is Akechi gay?"

Futaba just fainted.

* * *

There you go! My first Aketaba! I hope you guys liked it! Let me know if you want me to write more Akechi/Futaba!


End file.
